<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moon: Not Your Girl by scarstobebeautiful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544720">Moon: Not Your Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarstobebeautiful/pseuds/scarstobebeautiful'>scarstobebeautiful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Your Girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarstobebeautiful/pseuds/scarstobebeautiful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinko Swift is an ordinary girl−a hopeful one, who believes in her dreams, living a typical life…<br/>But no story is ‘exactly’ alike to be typical, is it?<br/>She has a lot of goals she wants to achieve, planned out her life on a paper, had her future life set, exactly in a way to fulfill her aspirations. But something unexpected happened that reshaped her destiny and took a sharp turn: her family set her up for marriage at a young age.<br/>A promise between families that was left unfulfilled: she has to marry Levi Ackerman. She felt betrayed by her own bloodline, losing her calling− the purpose she has to serve in her lifetime. The track towards her picture-perfect future comes to a halt, curving towards a different way.<br/>Will she play the role of an obedient daughter, or forever be regretful of breaking her family’s heart?<br/>Can this set-up from dispute bloom into a bond of mutual respect and trust… or something more?<br/>What will be cut and what will be connected to her new life? A tie to the past? A road to the future? The key to sanity in a totally insane world? A missing part of the moon to complete the whole picture? Or maybe, a new light to see from a different perspective?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Your Girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moon: Not Your Girl- Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How will you handle a life you did not plan on? A future that you wanted to create was placed before you? What would you do?</p><p>“I hope I could be that moon. Even if I am not whole, I could still shine as bright as it is now. Despite its imperfections and incompleteness, it still manages to shine bright and beautiful.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Prologue:</strong>
</p><p>There was a small town, mostly a part of lowland in the Oriental Pearl, called Valley Ann Town. It was not really a valley but the elder locals believed in their folklore. The soil is rich for planting crops, the fresh waters flow from the rivers and the southern part has the sea.</p><p> </p><p>On the eastern part of the town, there was a property originally owned by Chester Wingates. In honor of his best friend, and the good friendship he established with Sanson Ackerman, he gave a parcel of his land to him. They both started a family. The friendship they had went on for generations, and even their children shared the same bond, even the grandchildren.</p><p> </p><p>When Sanson’s son died during a cruise with his wife, the Wingates family helped in raising the children− Kenny and Kutchel. His other child had run away, settling down on another town. Sanson stayed with the Wingates when they were falsely accused of food poisoning with the crops they produced, until proven not guilty. The Wingates helped the Ackerman when Kutchel ran away with a man. Carol Wingates− Swift, Chester’s second grandchild, went home from the city, despite being pregnant, just to convince Kutchel, her dearest friend, to come back home.</p><p> </p><p>Carol found Kutchel in the slums, along with a five-year-old boy on her arms. The man she ran off with had left her. Carol tried to convince her to come back, but Kutchel refuses, wishing to raise her son on her own. Carol honored her friend’s wishes. But even so, she sends Kutchel gifts every week. This went on for a few years. The two old friends meet by the Valley Ann’s shore secretly <em>(Carol’s husband was also a secret accomplice),</em> just like they do back when they were children. But as of now, they have a child of their own, Kutchel’s son− <strong>Levi </strong>and Carol’s daughter− <strong>Shinko.</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>"Leth chus fight!"</strong> A motivated girl with a toothy grin challenged the older kid with a stoic expression. The boy pushed her to the sand, making her fall and began to wail loudly. The ten-year-old young boy covered his ears watching the three-year-old girl cry for her mother. He finds her really annoying.</p><p> </p><p>She always seeks for competition and always ends up losing, getting hurt and cries afterward. <em>He doesn’t get why she always bother picking a fight that she can’t win. </em>And if she isn’t looking for a fight, she gives him a lot of <em>strange stuffs</em>. She gave him a crab she found by the shore that pinched the girl’s finger when he won’t accept it. Sometimes she shows him beetles that she collected from the farm. There was also a time when she carried a pale full of tadpoles, but she tripped and splashed it all over the poor boy. The only non-living she gave him was an old coin by the sands. <strong><em>“It will bring good luck,”</em></strong> she said.</p><p> </p><p>Kutchel scolded her son, <strong>"Levi, you shouldn't have hurt this sweet little girl..."</strong> She turned towards the poor girl, wiping her tears with a handkerchief. <strong>"Now, now, don't cry. You are a strong girl, aren't you?"</strong></p><p> </p><p>Shinko immediately pull her toughest face, saying between sobs, <strong>"...yes."</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>“Now, blow your nose,”</strong> Kutchel told the little girl, pinching her little nose with a handkerchief. The little girl blew her nose loudly; a sticky liquid was now all over the cloth. It made the young boy scrunch his nose in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>It was blissful every day. The easing ocean waves, the sand in its most gentle hue of gold, the driftwoods from the buoyant waves washing over the shore. <em>If only a moment can last forever.</em></p><p> </p><p>All was well, until… Don Marcel Wingates found about Carol secretly meeting with Kutchel. He told the elders, about it. They had been looking all over for her, but there was no avail, until now. They had one of the workers follow Carol and it led them straight to the runaway. They was furious, desperate to bring Kutchel back to the hacienda. A girl he considered as one of his own daughters but fled.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Kutchel, please come back home−” </strong>Sanson tried to persuade her.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Neither of you all are my father, so stop trying to act like him,”</strong> Kutchell said, <strong>“He is he long dead. Stay away from me and my life.” </strong>And they never saw her again.</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moon: Not Your Girl- Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>“If you say,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye today.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll ask you to be true.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Twenty One Pilots</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><br/>Gentle footsteps seemed to echo to the desolate empty street, a young girl, about eleven years old, trudged along the pavement at a fast pace, slouching a bit. Her hair flowed down her back, not too long, not too short, black and straight. Yet soft from each strand, moving like grass swayed by the wind as she walked by, entangling with each other, creating a mess. Her fox-like eyes frequently check around as if lost. The colors on her orbs resemble the warmth of the sun; like the rich dark soils fertile with life− <em>a dominant trait from the Wingates family.</em></p><p>
  <em>For the few hours, Shinko was with her cousin, Rose. Rose was touring her around the town, ever since her family comes to take a visit in the Wingates. Due to her parent’s work, they kept on moving from cities to cities, making the time spent with relatives lesser. She kept on following her cousin’s footsteps in an unfamiliar town, until she realized she had been following a different person all along. </em>
</p><p>By the empty dark alley on the next corner awaits three minors with dark hooded jackets. They usually strive for people with bigger sum of money, but also take anything available. After all, <em>‘It is an unfair world− a cruel place. You have to do what you can to survive. A choice between steal or get stolen from.’</em></p><p><strong>"This little mouse is unaware of the predators lurking around her. Too bad that she had to be helpless,"</strong> a young woman with shaggy auburn hair grinned from the shadows, her green eyes flickered with intent. She broke into a smile, <strong>"Hey, Levi-bro! What I said was really cool, don't you think?"  </strong></p><p>She waited for his response, a praise to be exact, but her <em>‘Levi-bro’</em> just glared at her, <strong>"Tch. Are you an idiot?"</strong> He had distinguishable steely grey eyes, sharp and piercing.</p><p><strong>“She seems to be a refined woman, not from around here,”</strong> the other one has kind grey eyes, reflecting from the dull light, his hair hung over his forehead, and between his eyes. <strong>“But I hardly doubt we can get as much as we can from the old illegal rich dealers.”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“We’ll take what we can.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The person named Levi eyed at the poor girl as she approached their location, giving the signal to his companions. They started to emerge from the alley. The victim’s eyes widen as they seem to intently surround her, giving her lesser space to escape. The person at the center, stand only a few centimeters taller, had purposely bump into her− hard, making her fall to the ground and drop her bag.</p><p>He immediately picked the furry bag on the ground, which was heavier than what they had anticipated, but nonetheless, run with it. The girl, who scrapped her knee from the fall, stood up and ran after them. <strong>"Get back in here, dirty thieves!" </strong></p><p><strong>“Not a good choice of word to call Levi at the very least.” </strong>Farlan smiled slyly. He hold unto his hood as it was being blown away, his ash blond hair parting at the center.</p><p><strong>“We might have gotten more money if we kidnapped her for ransom,”</strong> Isabel just let her hood fall down.</p><p>Levi can’t remember or can’t tell why, but her face just tells him, she will just be too much of a trouble− <em>a total pain in the ass.</em> He looked back, for most victims give up midway or unable to catch them. To his surprise, this child was desperately sprinting at them, determined to bring back what was hers. Her eyes were pure of rage, sending dark glares at them. Her run paced up, reaching them, just a meter away. She kicked a nearby object at them, an empty can, but he dodged it.</p><p>Out of a sudden, from the corner of his eyes, he saw her about to lunge at him. He prepared himself for the impact, <strong>“Farlan!”</strong> Levi called and tossed the bag to him, and come to a full stop. The girl swung her arm to punch him, easily grabbing her tiny wrist. To which he did not expect her next move, she bare her teeth on his hand; the disgusting feeling of her slimy saliva against his skin. He furiously threw her away with extreme force.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*****</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>“What is this? A piggy bank?,”</strong> Farlan inspected the odd bag, <em>it was soft and fluffy</em>. He put the stack of cash money by the table, tinkering with the other things inside the bag: <em>a small notebook, a pen with a fluffy rabbit head, lots of candies, a broken dog key chain, paper receipts, empty candy wrappers and some chocolate wafers, mistakenly as trash. Oh, and a smartphone with a cracked screen.</em></p><p><strong>“I don’t get this girl at all…”</strong> Farlan opened the wafer wrapper and dropped its crushed pieces in his mouth. <strong>“The variety…”</strong>  </p><p><strong>“Shut up!”</strong> Isabel ruffled her hair in frustration, her pigtails coming to a mess. <strong>“Now I have to recount it all again!” </strong>She disassembled the towers of coins by the table.</p><p>Farlan ignored her complaint, <strong>“what’s up with children and fluffy things? What are these supposed to be? A pet?”</strong></p><p><strong>“They have lots of money, don’t they? They should just buy one!”</strong> Isabel glanced at Levi by the kitchen, still washing his hands.</p><p><strong>“Maybe allergic or something but really a weird fetish,” </strong>Farlan said, looking at Isabel, but she doesn’t seem to be listening. <strong>“Not saleable, unless---,”</strong> Farlan stopped checking the bag and looked at Levi as well. He seemed to be frustrated at some point. Farlan and Isabel looked at each other and just sighed, knowing him long enough, <em>they already know. </em></p><p>Levi wiped his hands with a clean cloth as he approached them. His eyes stopped at Isabel, who was still not finished counting the coins, <strong>“Just stack these to 10 pieces and count the stacks afterwards. You don’t have to count it one by one again and again.”</strong></p><p><strong>“And the rabies?” </strong>Isabel smiled dauntingly. Farlan helped Isabel stack the coins, laughing a bit at her teasing comment.</p><p><strong>“I’ll make her mouth bleed when I see her again,”</strong> Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance.</p><p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p><p>It was about ten in the morning; Levi was already prepared for the visiting hours in the local hospital. He stood up from the bench in the garden, carrying the bouquet of daisies that Farlan and Isabel had prepared beforehand and a canister of a freshly brewed tea that he preferred himself. He would have preferred fruits <em>(for practicality)</em> over flowers, but his mother has a difficulty in swallowing food, and he would not like to visit empty handed.</p><p>He passed by a few patients taking their stroll by the hallway, IV bags and stands by their hands. He never liked the smell of hospital. For sure it smells like antiseptic, and bleach prominent in the air, but only to remove the pre-existing tang from dirty steels, blood, sweat, and wastes. Not to mention the unfinished bland foods that the hospital caters.</p><p>The cold metal shaft touches his pale skin as he pressed the button heading for the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor. <em>It was the 5<sup>th</sup> room on the right.</em> He saw a couple, and between them was a little girl, holding both of their hands <em>−the familiar black straight hair, not too long, not too short.</em> She turned her head sideways by the vending machine− <em>it was the same eyes, the same dissatisfaction on it,</em> a bandage taped on her head and a band aid by her cheek. Then, the door slide shut.</p><p>He finally reached the door, dull like all the others. He reached out his hand to the knob, hesitantly. He doesn’t admit it, but that is his greatest fear: <em>to open this door and no one is on the other side. </em>He pushed the door open. The hospital bed, attached IV’s, heart monitors and oxygen tanks were there, still working. Kutchell beamed with happiness upon seeing her beloved son, <strong>“Levi.”</strong></p><p>He returned the warm smile and asked, <strong>“Have you eaten your breakfast?”</strong></p><p><strong>“Of course, although I can only eat a small amount because of the pain,”</strong> his mother replied followed by a short and soft laugh, <strong>“it might be a good thing since the bland flavor is not edible.”</strong></p><p>He chuckled a bit. <em>Isabel might make a better jello.</em></p><p><strong>“How have you been?”</strong> Kutchell looked at him with worry. Even if he doesn’t tell her, she can visibly see the dark bags under his eyes.</p><p>It was a typical hospital room, small but functional. In the opposite corner of the bed were two chairs, for some reason, seemed used. <em>Strange. But even so, the audacity not to return it back to its place. </em>He clicked his tongue, probably didn’t understood what his mother said.</p><p>What caught his eye was the framed watercolor painting by the vase, an initial of <strong>S</strong> was on the bottom right, <strong>11/09/10</strong>. He placed the daisies by the vase.</p><p><strong>“A painting? Where did it come from?”</strong> He examined the picture.</p><p><strong>“Do you like it?”</strong> She seemed delighted when he noticed. <strong>“Someone gave it to me as a present. Since my room doesn’t seem to have a window. She said I should get better, so I can see the pretty view with my own eyes.”</strong></p><p>He pulled a chair placing it near the bed. He poured her a tea, <strong>“You had a visitor?”</strong></p><p>The aroma of oxidized Camellia leaves filled the room. Her thin hands, pale and yellowish, hold out the cup and took a sip. <strong>"Yes. Err... Do you remember your Aunt Carol?"</strong></p><p><strong><em>"Not that much,"</em></strong> Levi remembered the name for it was a common name on his mother's childhood stories. But personally… not that much from what he can recall. <strong>"Isn't she the one who gave lots of gifts back when I was ten?" </strong></p><p>It had been a few years. His mother warned him about getting associated with the Wingates, but this person is an exception. She didn’t even told him about his surname, he didn’t know until he started schooling.</p><p><strong>"Yes, that is your Aunt Carol."</strong> He noticed her fading smile, turning into a melancholic reminiscing. <strong>"Their family offered to help in the surgery."</strong></p><p>Levi's eyes widened, <strong>“oh,”</strong> looking at her as she spoke. Her hands trailed on the lips of the cup. It was a surprise. They can barely pay for the daily expenses at the hospital. It had been a while since Kutchell was confined. Her stomach suddenly started to ache so bad, followed by nausea and vomiting. After a few days, the pain didn't ease even a bit, and eating became terribly hard for her.</p><p>Levi finally convinced her to consult a doctor when the pain was unbearable <em>(or forcibly carry her in a rush due to the immense pain on her stomach). </em>A few tests were run, before figuring out the problem. They thought it was an ulcer that was making her suffer but after a while it turns out that Kutchel had grown a cancer cell by her stomach walls, and had invaded a few of her organs.</p><p>It was too good to be true, <strong>"and at what cost are they willing to spend that amount of money?"</strong></p><p><strong>"Nothing."</strong> Kutchell said softly.</p><p><strong>"Nothing?"</strong> Levi scoffs in disbelief.</p><p><strong>"They didn't ask for anything. They just want me to get well... No pressure,"</strong> she paused<strong>. "But, they requested for me to come back home."</strong></p><p>The door slightly opened, a girl peaked inside, gasping loudly and slamming the door shut. There were voices talking outside, and the door opened once again. <strong>“I told you I can’t understand you if you mutter like that.”</strong></p><p>A woman in her early thirties, about the same age as Kutchel went inside. She has a dark golden brown hair, wavy at the ends. The girl peaked once again, pointing at the raven hair sitting by the chair, <strong>“he is mean−”</strong></p><p>Levi’s eyebrows furrowed making her flinch and hide behind her mother. <em>He needs to break her teeth and pound it to fine powder before she slips a word.</em></p><p><strong>“Levi, this is your Aunt Carol and your friend, Shinko,”</strong> Kutchel introduced the two. <strong>“And—”</strong> She waited for another person to come in.</p><p><strong>“His work had called,”</strong> Carol explained. <strong>“Levi had grown into a dandy young man.”</strong> She was feeling a bit uncomfortable on the tight grip on her shirt, <strong>“Shinko, why don’t you say hello?”</strong></p><p>They were just staring into each other, and Shinko <em>hissed at him…?!</em></p><p>Levi remarked, <strong>“Is she injected with anti-rabies at the very least?”</strong> earning a look from his mother telling him <em>‘to-be-nice’. </em>He crossed his arms looking at her, sizing her up, <strong><em>“Nice to meet you too, indeed.”</em></strong></p><p>The two just started an intense staring contest for the whole conversation. It would be alright if it was an awkward meeting, even better if it was a stare of enthrallment, but for worse, the stare was deadly: pure of ill-intents. <em>No one was looking away.</em> Kutchel and Carol have noticed the ongoing battle between the two, pausing at their discussion regarding the surgery.</p><p><strong>“Shinko, why don’t you go buy some snacks with Levi?”</strong> Carol opened her purse to get some money.</p><p>
  <strong>“Good idea. Levi knows his way around the area. For sure you won’t get lost like last time.” </strong>
  <em>The news must have travel fast.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p><p>Shinko and Levi was standing outside the room for a while now, ten dollars was folded on her hand. About nine nurses had passed by now. Shinko was feeling a bit hungry indeed. <em>If only…</em></p><p>Levi broke the silence by taking a tiring sigh. He gazed sideward, looking at the girl beside him, <strong>“What do you want?”</strong> Her frustrating figure annoyed him, her clutched hands into a fist and the cringing sound of her teeth grinding against other. <strong>“You look constipated.”</strong></p><p>She glared, looking up at him, <strong>“Return my bag, you dirty thief.”</strong></p><p>Levi sternly glared back at her choice of words. <strong>“Oh?” </strong>He looked down at her for a few seconds and started to walk. <strong>“Follow me.” </strong></p><p>She stuttered, just blabbing nonsense, surprised at his response and quite unsure on what to do. When she realized he was not stopping on his tracks, or bothered to look back, Shinko boost up her courage and catch up to him. She remembered the rumors back at the city about children getting abducted by vans or bribery of candies.</p><p><em>‘There were no vans, or candies involved. So you will be fine.’</em> She clutched her arms around her stomach as she followed him, whispering words of comfort to herself. Although all Levi could hear were insignificant spell chanting.  </p><p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p><p>It was a long walk from the hospital. Shinko was glad that she wore her favourite sneakers. The laces were a bit tattered and the color was already faded. The soles were a bit thin on the far end, since she tends to drag her feet as she walks. Even so, it was still comfortable enough to use and still in working condition.</p><p>From the busy town street, to the farm fields, pass the south where the sea is, they were walking by a shady neighborhood. It was a dark alley, smelling a bit unsanitary. The drainage system seemed to be broken, or never got finished, dirty water seeps on the sidewalk. The houses are closely packed, in an incomplete or deteriorating state, made of light material. If a fire broke in here, it will be a domino.</p><p>Few people looked out by their windows or doors out of curiosity on the people passing by. Smoke fumes from their mouth. There was an old man all skin and bones, his eyes have loose bags under his eyes and were clouded with white. He was sitting under the lamppost, a paper cup on his hand. It has about a few coins inside. A few huge men approached the poor sick man, kicking the wet brown box by the road. The trash inside it has scattered, hitting the old man.</p><p>Shinko ran upon hearing the crashing sounds, staying close to Levi and hold unto his sleeve. He looked at her hand gripping on the small portion of his clothes, noticing how tightly she shut her eyes, as if it’ll help in muting the shouting and the beating up sounds. He brushed her hand off<strong>, “you’ll break my shirt. Fasten up.”</strong> He said coldly. Her hands tremble, about to regret following him, <em>right there</em> <em>in that moment</em>, but he grabbed unto her arm and pulled her close. <em>Fasten up.</em></p><p>Levi dragged her along. They took a sharp turn to the left, arriving at the tacky elevated apartment. They went inside on the far right door. It was a small place but it was neat and cleaner than what it looks outside, even with a wishy-washy set of furniture. Shinko sniff the air inside, there was a hint of mint in the air. Levi went ahead on kitchen. She still followed him unconsciously, seeing the mint plant by the dining table. He placed a glass and bottled water by it, <strong>“help yourself.”</strong></p><p>She muttered an inaudible, <strong><em>‘thank you,’ </em></strong>and poured it on the glass. No one seemed to be home. There was a scribbly handwriting by the table, <strong><em>“Went to get groceries.”</em></strong> Levi opened the pastry cabinets, looking for a <em>fur ball of goodies</em>. He used a chair to check the upper shelves on where Farlan could have put it. He went to check the bedroom next, finally finding it on Farlan’s cabinet.</p><p><em>It was too quiet</em>, as if she doesn’t exist. She was just sitting there, lost in her thoughts, staring at the empty glass. Levi tossed her bag on the table, startling her. She managed to catch it before it slides to fall down. She opened her mouth to say <em>‘thank you’</em>, but closing it immediately. <em>You don’t thank thieves.</em></p><p>She opened the bag, checking its contents. It looked like a piñata, the confetti comes in used receipts and stocks of probably important scribbled papers. <strong><em>“Notebook… Pen… Oh, I still have these?”</em></strong> She scanned through her notebook, noticing Levi was still there, in front of her. “<strong>Did you read this?”</strong> She frowns at him.</p><p>Levi’s face remained the same. He <em>remembered the embarrassing entries written there</em> that Farlan read to Isabel every night as a joke book, <em>like a bed time story for a good sleep</em><strong>. </strong><em>Maybe Farlan and Isabel did… but he didn’t.</em> <strong>“No.”</strong></p><p>Shinko looked at him suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at him. Then, checked the bag again, <strong>“someone ate my food stocks!” </strong>She pouted, glaring at Levi. <strong><em>“Unforgiveable.”</em></strong></p><p>He ignored her complaints. It wasn’t him in the first place. <em>None of the accusation will make him guilty.</em></p><p><strong>“Oh! My phone is still here,” </strong>she opened it, the battery was almost dead. She immediately checked the messages and calls. <strong>“Did you check my phone?” </strong>She was almost in a state of panic. <em>What could have been more important than the embarrassing entries?</em></p><p>Levi was not much of a fan of gadgets; the latest models seem too complicated for him. Farlan tried to open it but there was a password. He would have sell them after getting a technician to reformat it. <strong>“I’m not interested on your personal matters.”</strong></p><p><strong><em>“Hm… But you seem to be interested in my snacks,” </em></strong>Shinko spoke her mind rather loudly as clean her things by the table, putting it back to her bag. <strong>“And my savings?” </strong>her eyes gazed back at him.</p><p><strong>“We already used it,” </strong>Levi stated calmly, confessing the truth, ready for the outrage. <em>He needed it and he regrets nothing.</em></p><p>She stared at him as if looking through him, <strong>“oh, okay.” </strong>She let go of the topic insisting no further. It surprised him. Afterall, <em>it was her saving. </em></p><p>
  <em>She seemed to be a see-thru container but sometimes, there is no light to see what is inside.</em>
</p><p>He stood up to get something. He needed to clean the rummaged things and set things back in <em>its orderly</em> place. And also, <em>‘that girl’</em> should clean the floor. She put her dirty shoes inside, stepping on a shiny cleaned floor. He got some rugs and a broom, but when he returned, she was already gone.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Tch! That idiot! Didn’t she already saw how dangerous this place is?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p><p>Levi rushed outside the house. She couldn’t have gone that far <em>yet.</em> He scanned through the crowd realizing he couldn’t see any sign of her. His eyes darting more wildly with each passing second, looking for a glint of blue, hoping it is her blue clothes.</p><p>He ran through where they might have walked on the way here. He almost missed her, standing by the corner on the alley. A nearby beaten up old man was lying by the entrance. There were not much houses around, just a broken dumpster, a common place to dispose of the trash, <em>and bodies. </em>A few men were in front of her.</p><p>
  <em>‘What a troublesome brat.’</em>
</p><p>He approached her from behind and grab on the collar of her shirt, pulling her behind him. <strong>"What do you want?"</strong></p><p><strong>“I was about to go back and <em>get food</em>,”</strong> an idiotic response from someone not being addressed the question.</p><p><strong>"Shut the <em>fuck</em> up. I wasn't talking to you,"</strong> Levi spat, annoyance on his tone. He saw the shock registered to her face, as if wanting to tell his mother that he had used a<em> ‘bad word’</em>. The menacing men just laughed at them.</p><p><strong>“Oh?  Levi, you have a little girlfriend?”</strong> A small grin played on the gap toothed man’s lips. The children don’t seem to appreciate the remark.</p><p><strong>"Maybe you should tell your little girl friend not to talk back when old people are talking," </strong>the man with a thick kinky hair said. <em>It was quite a nest.</em> They laughed once again.</p><p><strong>"Anyway, my friend, we just want to play with that little duckling,”</strong> the largest one of them licked his lips, salivating provocatively. <strong>“We will just have some fun.”</strong></p><p>Shinko suddenly stepped forward. Levi had to hold his arm out to prevent her to move further. <strong>"Hey! Who are you calling ‘ugly duckling’?!”</strong> There was irritation in her angered voice, ready to rail against them.</p><p>One replied at her outburst, <strong><em>“No one did actually.”</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No one my butt!! Fight me—“</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> “Heh. Isn’t your slutty mother gonna take her as an apprentice? Could’ve taught her better.”</strong>
</p><p>Anger stirred inside of his stomach, wanting to cut the tongues on their filthy mouths. It was already past a few years ago and they still harass his mother the same way.</p><p>
  <strong>“C’mon! C’mon! Just give us a taste~”</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Shut up!"</strong> Levi pulled her back to her place. It made them stop, focusing their attention at him.<em> The accurate word he looks for had arrived−the accurate description. </em><strong>"I won't give this <em>‘brat’</em> to you. Get lost, shitty perverts.”</strong></p><p>The <em>‘little brat’</em> scoffs.</p><p><strong>“What a selfish idiot!” </strong>The perverted felon cracked his knuckles.</p><p>
  <strong>“Son of a bitch!” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Let’s just take her forcibly.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Hey, dimwit,"</strong> Levi called out to her.</p><p><strong>"If you are referring to me, what?" </strong>she asked.</p><p><strong>“Stand back,”</strong> he pulled a knife from his back pocket, immediately repelling to him. <strong>“You can close your eyes.”</strong></p><p>The knife was a six inch dual blade, everything about it is precise. Levi waited for them to attack, turning it over his hands, feeling the weight of it. He gave them warning cuts with a swift movement, swinging to leave a memorable mark on their faces and kicking their knees. But they didn’t give up. <em>Pride is on the line.</em> The knife cuts on first contact, even with minimum pressure. It slides smoothly and these men forcibly damaged themselves by applying the pressure on their own. It was a bloody fight. The knife was snapped at the tip.</p><p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi sat by the bench, feeling a slight give-in from the wood with a small creak sound. It somehow resembled the driftwoods from the sea, sombre brown in color. They were a bit close to the ocean, making it someh0ow, be possibly, a reused wood. The salt from onshore breezes felt sticky to the skin, and the air seemingly tasted like brine. He ran his long fingers over the swirls of the wood grain.</p><p>Not a moment ago, his hands were scarlet and sticky, he managed to wipe it off with his handkerchief but the stench of blood is still stuck there. His usually pale knuckles had dark creases on them, congealed in red-brown fluid. He badly wants to wash his hands, but instead, here he is, sitting by the old dying wood, <em>waiting for who knows what.</em></p><p>He heard pebbles and gravel crunching against each other with every footstep. Her feet kissed the land, scattering the stones as she ran. Her pace slowed down as she approached near him. Her hair was slicked with perspiration, even her clothes, turning into a darker hue. There were tiny sweat beads rolled from her forehead down to her cheek. The bandages on her face are even peeling off from the sweat. She held hand to her chest, feeling it throbbing. She was still clutching on the coins clutched tightly in her hand. The other holds a few plastic bags.</p><p>Levi seemingly not amused, <strong>“Don’t you look like shit.”</strong></p><p>She sat beside him, making him move slightly away from her. <strong>“I ran as fast so the ice cream won’t melt away!” </strong>Her throat felt dry, speaking in between pants. <strong>“Now give me your hand!” </strong>She demanded, which he won’t oblige. <em>But</em> Shinko grabbed his arm and splurged the rubbing alcohol on his wounds. <em>It stings.</em> Levi pulled his hand away and grabbed the bottle away from her.</p><p>Shinko was left confused, still holding out her arm at <em>nothing</em>, watching his eyes sharpen into a glare. She snicker a grin, covering part of her mouth mockingly, <strong><em>“Are you perhaps scared of--.”</em></strong></p><p><strong>“The hell are you doing?” </strong>He snapped.<strong> “The best way to clean a minor wound is with a running water and soap,” </strong>but nonetheless, <em>something to clean his dirty hands.</em></p><p><strong>“If it hurts, it heals,” </strong>her philosophy sets him off, deep folds appears on his forehead.</p><p><strong>“No pain, no gain. Suffering is needed to succeed.” </strong><em>Now, she is just putting in random sayings to support her context.</em> He put some alcohol on his palm, rubbing it together to remove the foul smell on his hands. <strong>“Stop being a chicken! I’ll blow on it if it hurts,” </strong>she insisted attempting to grab the bottle but his hand shoved her face away.</p><p>
  <strong>“Also, don’t waste it like that.” </strong>
</p><p>Shinko puffed her cheeks.<strong> “Ah! Fine! Do it yourself.” </strong>She was mumbling something inaudible.</p><p>
  <strong>“It delays the healing if you use it as a wound disinfectant. But--”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Are you a doctor?”</strong>
</p><p>He was still not yet finished, choosing to ignore her sarcastic question. <strong>“But...”</strong></p><p><strong>“Lalalalalalala!” </strong>Shinko covered her ears singing loudly without a certain tune.</p><p>He chopped her forehead with the side of his hand, hitting the bump she already had before. She stopped and hold unto her aching head, her eyes got a little bit teary, looking up at him. He took a deep sigh. <strong>“Just eat your ice cream.”</strong></p><p>Levi remarkably retained a few of his memories with her. She used to bring creepy and disgusting things to him. She is <em>such a kid:</em> <em>a nosy, passive, wimpy, disgusting, loud ass cry baby</em>. He checked the bag that she was carrying. Other than the disinfectant, there was a wound ointment and some bandages. He greatly disliked this girl and it turns out, <em>he still does,</em> but he truly appreciates her effort in trying to help.</p><p>He glanced at her, happily opening her cup of ice cream, swaying her legs alternately. After she took that huge bite, he said, <strong>“but I’ll use what you bought anyway.” </strong></p><p>She gulped down, replying in a beaming smile, <strong>“okay.” </strong>She has calmed down, feeling a bit at ease. He started to disinfect the wounds, gently blowing on it.</p><p>She randomly asked, <strong>“What is your favorite ice cream flavor?”</strong></p><p>He stared at the scrapes by his knuckles, redness surrounds the area. He started to apply the ointment by the surface, feeling the antibiotic kick in. Placing his hand closer to his lips, he gently blew on it once again. He never really thought about it, <em>never really a fan of ice cream,</em> but she was still looking at him attentively, waiting for an answer. <strong>“I like lemon or vanilla.” </strong>He wrapped the bandages on his hand.</p><p>
  <strong>“I bought chocolate, since everyone loves chocolate, right? But I’ll buy your favorite next time.”</strong>
</p><p>She heard the beach waves roar and roll down, slapping against the warm golden sands. She took off her shoes, excitedly running to watch the waves as it reaches the shore. The cool water laps at her feet, fizzing and bubbling. The sun was beating, beaming on her eyes. It truly resembles the sun, and the ground. She smiled enjoying the sea as she danced with the waves, her hair getting blown by the wind, appearing to have a golden hue on the tips.</p><p>After finishing his cup, he picked up her shoes. It was already worn out and she probably didn’t notice the soles tearing away from the base. He walked closer to her but not too close to the sea. He already has sands in his shoes, <strong>“Let’s go before your mother gets worried sick.”</strong></p><p>He tossed her shoes at her, lucky to catch it, <strong>“Ah, thank you for today.” </strong>She smiled at him, <strong>“Levi.”</strong></p><p>It was the same smile. It was the prettiest smile he has seen for a while, a pure one, bringing him back to his childhood, the innocence was vibrant and free. It also was the same place where he met her. She walked closer to him and handed him an old coin, <strong>“here, for good luck… in Aunt Kutchel’s surgery.” </strong>At the same time, this is still the person he disliked and <em>yet, finds comfort in.</em> She probably doesn’t remember but, she did the same exact thing seven years ago.</p><p>
  <strong>“Shinko, your shoes is barely holding. Buy a new one.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p><p>When the cancer was discovered taking over Kutchel Ackerman, she was already skin and bones, and her complexion is in a yellowish pale. There were times that she screamed in pain and in agony; those were the nightmares that haunt Levi the most. There was nothing he could do to ease her pain. The doctor had to increase her morphine dosage.</p><p>He had countless sleepless nights, worrying not to have that walks in the park again, or shared meals. The simplest things make it the hardest −the usual that he got used to will suddenly be stripped off from him. He doesn’t want his mother to spend her entire life inside these four walls with painful medication. He thinks she still hasn’t had her good life that she deserves. <em>Yet, the world is cruel not to grant it.</em></p><p>Cancer cells had spread on her stomach and into the lymph nodes. The doctor needs to remove a part of her stomach, as well as the nearby lymph nodes, and the damaged colon will be the main treatment. The oncologists that the Wingates had contacted were treating her for chemo radiation before proceeding to Gastrectomy. Even proceeded on with some test in order to continue and make it successful. It was nerve-wracking on each passing day, but he has to be strong for her. She is hopeful, and <em>he has to be,</em> too.</p><p>But Kutchel became more awful every day, spiritless and soggy to the limbs. Before, her hair was just thinning but as of now, all of her hair had abandoned her. <em>But today is the day.</em> She tiredly lie down the wheeled stretcher. <strong>“I’ll see you in a bit,”</strong> Kutchel said in a weak voice, her lips were dry and chapped.</p><p>He held tightly to her hand, before letting go, <strong>“See you.”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p><p>It was past 3 pm, the operation is still going. Levi still sat on the same exact aluminum seating beam near the operating room. His elbows rested on his thighs, back slouched down to rest his chin on his interlocked fingers. He looked tired, <em>very tired.</em> Deep and dark circles are prominent under his eyes.</p><p>Shinko was watching him for a while now, her gaze unwavering but filled with worry. She was still clasping on the ∑cPonalp paper bag, filled with her doodles, since she had been waiting quite a while. She was told to give him the food they bought since he won’t join them for lunch. Her parents sat on the other waiting area, holding their hands together, hoping for the best. He still hasn’t eaten anything yet since yesterday. And she had already finished the soggy fries she was nibbling from his meal, since they bought it. She sat beside him, but he didn’t even flinched a bit. His eyes were shut closed, probably too focused or couldn’t care less.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t you give up.</em>
</p><p>It was quiet for another hour in the long hallway, <em>but not peaceful.</em> It was so silently dull, the slate beige tiles, plain white walls, squares on the ceiling laid out like grid like frames; almost monochromatic. The only sound that can be heard is the dripping water from the broken tap of a purified water dispenser. The naked fluorescent tube above them flickered.</p><p>He’s still waiting for the good news, taking all the patience, hoping that when she wakes up, it is still not over for her, <em>for them.</em> The double-doors opened soundless and with ease, the doctor came out, either with news of further admittance or a slow slide to the morgue. Levi stood up, followed by Carol, listening to the doctor carefully.</p><p>
  <em>If you don’t give up, I’ll know you tried to.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p><p>It was the last light of dusk, steady gait making it through the paved way. The lanterns were starting to light up to prepare for the darkness to come, golden rays mingle with the orange, purple and pinkish hues of the fading day. The birds flew on their way back home. It was overlooking from the top, the view of the mountains beyond and where the ocean kissed the shore. The scent of wet soil, young green shoots, fresh rice, hulls and the night blooming jasmines, created an indelible childhood memories.</p><p>Farlan whistled a happy tune, looking around at the bountiful garden by the gate entrance, different flowers of variety and color was along the way. Isabel skipped along the way, the contents of her bag shuffled making a small clanking sounds on every step. Levi pushed the wheel chair as they take on the trail towards the Wingates and Ackerman land. It was quite a long walk towards their houses, but the view was worth it along the way. Kutchel smiled, indulging in the view. <em>Some things had stayed the same.</em></p><p>The old people usually take their tea by the wooden gazebo. Smoke was coming from the gentle flames on the fireplace. There were hoarse old voices, lively talking followed by joyful laughs over their own silliness. They had come unannounced, <em>maybe they are imposing.</em></p><p><strong>“I’m home.” </strong>Kutchel greeted behind them. Her head was wrapped in a turban, looking frail in a wheel chair.</p><p>The men sitting by the table looked behind them; they were already old of age. <em>How many years has it been?</em> Their hair was mostly in the stage of oxidization, almost slate grey. Marcel narrowed his eyes, creating more lines to his face than the already wrinkly ones to see clearer. Chester’s wrinkly hands shake, dropping the cup that he was holding on the floor, his eyes were bursting with happiness. Sanson, adjusted his glasses in disbelief, his eyes regaining back the once full of light- so bright. <em>It can’t possibly be. </em>She came home to their love, feeling their arms wrapped around her like a comforting blanket. She finds back her home, as if she never left. Hard part was over.</p><p>
  <strong>“Welcome back home, Kutchel... <em>and to the new members of the family.</em>”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Cherish the moment instead of wishing them away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**End of Chapter 1**</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A once so normal and typical life became quite twisted.</p><p>**********************************<br/>-This story follows Shinko’s life, her diary, unlocking the romances and mysteries of her life.<br/>-A rewritten, revised and edited version of my first book uploaded on Wattpad, entitled, “Not Your Typical Girl’s Diary.”<br/>-A modern fan fiction of Shigenki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan,  OC (Original Character) x Levi Ackerman. </p><p>No copying. SAY NO TO PLAGIARISM! Have fun! Thank you! And Enjoy. </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>